


Без тебя дыра в моей душе

by eugenias



Series: Don't forget about me [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Songfic, Stony - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Потому что в кровати больше не оказывается пятен от машинного масла и никто не будит его в шесть утра, потому что он занял чужую половину кровати; потому что то, что когда-то было сложным, внезапно стало необходимым, и только теперь Стив понимал насколько сильно.Тони погибает, и Стив остается один с их пятилетней дочерью.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> моменту, когда лучший друг заставляет тебя рыдать

У Стива уходят недели, чтобы привыкнуть спать в одиночестве, но он всё равно не смыкает глаз до рассвета, и как только первые лучи солнца касаются больших окон, проникают в комнату, Стив просит Пятницу затемнить стёкла и засыпает часа на два-три. Он не высыпается, но набирает достаточно сил, чтобы прожить ещё один день _без Тони_. Кто же знал, что это так сложно.

В кровати больше не оказывается пятен от машинного масла и никто не будит его в шесть утра из-за того, что он занял чужую половину кровати. То, что когда-то было ужасно раздражающим, внезапно стало _необходимым_ , и только теперь Стив понимал насколько сильно.

— Па?

— Принцесса, — Стив улыбается, видя как дочка бережно сжимает в руках плюшевого медведя, последний подарок отца, и подзывает её к себе.

На часах восемь пятнадцать и, вероятно, она проголодалась, ведь обычно они завтракают в половину восьмого. Она неуклюже залазит на кровать, слишком высокую для неё, и устраивается там, где когда-то спал Тони, рядом кладя игрушку. Её волосы совсем светлые, как у Стива, и длинные, струятся по подушке, словно лучи солнца. У Стива громко стучит сердце, под его ровный стук можно заснуть.

Принцесса подкладывает под щёку ладошки, как учил когда-то папа, и закрывает глаза. Стив придвигается к ней, легко целует в лоб и желает сладких снов, на что та послушно кивает.

И он не сводит с неё глаз, лежит рядом, наблюдая, стараясь не думать о Тони. Он всё ещё помнит, как однажды Тони просил не горевать по нему, _если вдруг_ что случится, но Стив никогда не думал, что это «если вдруг» наступит так быстро. От этих мыслей ритм сердца сбивается, и принцесса открывает глаза. Она моргает, смотря на Стива, и тот снова старается ей улыбнуться.

У их с Тони принцессы скоро пятый день рождения. В этот же день у Тони должен был быть пятьдесят второй. Стив морщится, думая об этом, пока не ловит задумчивый взгляд своей принцессы.

— Милая, — говорит он, снова улыбаясь, в уголках глаз образуются морщинки, украшая грустный взгляд, — что ты хочешь на день рождения?

Она смотрит на него большими глазами и долго молчит, теребя пальцами галстук-бабочку игрушечного медведя с особым увлечением. И Стиву кажется на какой-то чёртов миг, что всё будет хорошо, пока принцесса думает, и он даже пытается предугадать, что именно она попросит. У Тони это всегда хорошо получалось.

Но стекло трескается, бьётся со страшным шумом, когда принцесса произносит одну единственную фразу:

— Я скучаю по папе.

В её голосе слышно подступающие слёзы, которые та мужественно пытается сдержать. Стив двигается ближе, обнимает её, крепко прижимая к своей груди, давая понять, что в слезах нет ничего страшного, и легко целует в макушку.

— Я тоже, дорогая, — шепчет Стив, прокручивая эти мысли в своей голове. Скучать по Тони для него стало нормальным явлением. Обычным. _Правильным._ — Он тоже по нам скучает.

Принцесса сжимает рукой его футболку, утыкаясь в грудь, и Стив чувствует как ткань становится влажной. Он гладит её по волосам, и честно говоря, ему хочется её убаюкать, как когда она была совсем крошкой и засыпала на руках под тихие песни, которые они с Тони сочиняли находу.

Он шепчет ей о том, что папа Тони всегда с ней, пока в её сердце есть место для него. Он надеется, что от этого она улыбнётся. Потому что у самого Стива не получается.


End file.
